Olhar Incandescente
by Gween Black
Summary: Todos a desejavam, mas apenas um a amava realmente. “A gente segue nossos passos, faz planos e escolhas. Então, o destino entra em nossa vida, rindo, e nos faz de tolos.” [CONTINUAÇÃO DE ESTRELA CADENTE. NC17]


Olhar Incandescente

_por Gween Black (Clarissa Wolff)_

**Disclaimer:** Sirius não me pertence, e sim à Tia Jô. Tampouco as músicas; a primeira é do Chico Buarque e a segunda pertence ao RPM. A fic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas esperança de Reviews.

**Nota:** certa vez estava Lady Clah relendo Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon (e odiando os capítulos 1 até 36, passando a gostar apenas depois do 37), quando vi, no capítulo "Táticas de Conquista", se não me engano, a música Olhar 43. Logo decidi que faria uma fic, mas fiquei quase uma semana matutando o shipper. Cheguei até mesmo a cogitar S/B, e olhe que eu odeio S/B. Foi quando uma luzinha apitou e eu tive uma idéia: que tal uma continuação para Estrela Cadente? Fazer três fics puxando pro angst, semi-NC17, todas UA, songs, onde a protagonista feminina fosse uma prostituta. A primeira era J/L; a segunda, S/G; e a terceira, R/N. Portanto, me pus a escrever, e, _voilà_! Está aqui! Adorei escreve-la, e, por favor, espero tantas – ou mais – reviews como Estrela Cadente. Adoro vocês, e obrigado por acompanharem as fics!

**Dedicatória:** essa fic vai para alguém que teve a capacidade de me alegrar quando ninguém mais conseguiu. Alguém que me apoiou, que me mostrou a luz, que me homenageou. Alguém que tem a incrível capacidade de me fazer feliz, não importando o que aconteça. _Amanda_ (Crystin-Malfoy no fanfiction), essa aqui é para ti! Te amo, querida. Obrigada por tudo!

**Notinhas:**

¹ Trecho adaptado do livro "Lolita", de Vladimir Nobokov.

**Então, enjoy! E reviews, pleaaase! Muitos Beijos,**

**Gween Black.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Olhar Incandescente

_por Gween Black (Clarissa Wolff)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"As nossas noites são feito oração na catedral 

_Não cuidamos do mundo um segundo sequer_

_Que noites de alucinação passo dentro daquela mulher_

_Com outros homens, ela só me diz que sempre se exibiu_

_E até fingiu sentir prazer, mas nunca soube, antes de mim_

_Que o amor vai longe assim; não foi você quem quis saber?"_

(Aquela Mulher – Chico Buarque)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Eu sei, é um doce te amar;**

**Amargo é querer-te para mim."**

Eu me lembro exatamente como me senti na primeira vez que a vi. Eu ainda não estava bêbado quando entrei naquela danceteria de elite, esperando apenas que alguém me concedesse prazer e sexo bem-feito.

Aliás, fora por causa do sexo que eu fora parar naquele lugar. Estava dormindo com qualquer dessas modelos; linda, um sexo bom o suficiente, apenas... obsessiva demais. O fim de tudo, naquela noite, algumas horas atrás, não havia sido o que eu posso chamar de "amigável". E, bem, eu não agüentei. Quem agüentaria?

Ela ainda estava quebrando alguma coisa na minha casa quando a larguei lá, sozinha, e resolvi ter um pouco de diversão. Esperava que na volta pelo menos as paredes ainda estivessem inteiras, mas isso já era esperar demais.

Então, peguei o carro e andei até lá. _Doce Pecado_, um universo de luxúria, emanando prazer. Assim que abri a porta, vi que ali eu teria tudo o que quisesse.

Loira, morena, ruiva, negra, magra, curvilínea, bem dotada, sexy, inocente, sedutora, exótica, animada, _tudo_. Mas, em apenas um instante, todos os meus sonhos eróticos para aquela noite foram expulsos dos meus pensamentos.

Ela estava dançando, mas não como as outras; não era uma dança apelativa, era sensual. O modo como ela mexia os quadris parecia ser algo natural, exatamente no mesmo ritmo da música; era como se a música seguisse seu corpo, e não o contrário.

Quando a música terminou, para a frustração de qualquer homem naquele lugar, ela desceu do palco. Estava sorrindo, vestindo uma mínima roupa preta. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, e ela usava grandes argolas prateadas pendendo das orelhas.

É claro que, na primeira oportunidade, me aproximei.

Quando cheguei perto, percebi que todo o corpo dela estava úmido pelo suor, o que a tornava ainda mais desejada. Mas, ainda assim, ela exalava um perfume cítrico, almiscarado; delicioso.

Ela conversava, descontraída, com um homem na casa dos quarenta, que lembrava muito um executivo muito bem-sucedido. Não me lembro de me sentir assim; parecia que eu não era aquele homem famoso por levar qualquer mulher para a cama com um simples olhar intenso.

Seu corpo é o fruto proibido 

_É a chave de todo pecado e da libido_

_E pra um garoto introvertido, como eu_

_É a pura perdição_

O homem saiu, e eu cheguei. Eu não pude me impedir de notar o sorriso iluminando seus olhos cor-de-mel, mudando o tom para quase dourado. Então eu me fixei em seu nariz de forma perfeita, e depois nos lábios, sempre um sorriso malicioso. Percebi o contorno maravilhoso de seu rosto, a boca convidativa e o longo cabelo loiro preso com uma firmeza provocante, fazendo você desejar libera-lo e fazer com que caísse como uma cascata. Imaginei como seria tê-los em meus dedos... E aquela maneira como ela se movia ou andava, com uma cadência nos quadris absurdamente convidativa, era tão... tranqüila, provocante, absurdamente sexy. E havia um clima de confiança arrogante sobre ela que conseguia me fazer vibrar de desejo.

- Boa noite, cavalheiro. – em sua voz havia certa ironia que caía tão perfeitamente nela quanto a roupa; ou ainda mais sem a roupa.

- Boa noite, lady. – forcei meu melhor sorriso e ergui a mão dela, depositando um beijo ali. Sua pele era tão macia que me colocou em fogo, e aquele perfume que exalava era tão absolutamente tentador.

- Você é novo aqui. – ela sorriu, sentando-se displicentemente no canto da mesa, provavelmente acostumada a ser admirada.

- Sou.

- Eu não esqueceria alguém como você. – e sorriu abertamente, sabendo que aquele comentário incendiaria qualquer homem.

- Isso eu sei. – e eu sorri, sentando-me no banco.

Provavelmente, a desapontei. Era quase palpável que ela esperava que eu a tocasse a qualquer instante; mas eu preferia esperar, ver se conseguia incendiá-la da mesma forma que ela fazia comigo. E não me desapontei.

Menos de meia hora depois, ela suspirou.

- Vai ficar me prendendo à conversa ou vai querer alguma coisa? – perguntou, impaciente, para meu deleite.

- Se a senhorita está insistindo... – provoquei, apenas para vê-la com raiva. Mas aí fui eu que acabei desapontado.

- É claro que estou. – ela sorriu com malícia, deixando a mão escorregar pela minha calça. – Não desperdiçaria um homem como você.

E no momento seguinte estávamos em uma cama, rolando, tateando em busca do outro. Provavelmente, como eu, ela também estava louca de fome, e cravou os dentes em meu ombro, enquanto eu cuidava de livrar-nos de qualquer roupa. Tive apenas um momento para registrar com o tato a pele dela sob minhas mãos, suas formas, o calor que emanava dela, e então tudo se transformou em uma massa de sentidos, uma mistura de cheiros e texturas que se fundiam com a necessidade urgente de unir os corpos.

A _finesse_ ia ter de esperar, e a ternura também. Aquilo era instinto, que tomou conta de nós dois, devorando-nos até mesmo depois que já estávamos completamente unidos, loucamente. Eu podia sentir o corpo dela agarrar o meu e ficar mais tenso, e senti o tremor varrer o corpo o dela – e o meu também.

Havia sido apenas uma noite, mas alguma coisa nela havia me prendido para sempre.

_É um lago negro o seu olhar_

É água turva de beber, se envenenar 

_Nas tuas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada,_

_E morrer no mar... no mar_

Há dois tipos de memória visual: aquela em que, de olhos abertos, recriamos com habilidade uma imagem no laboratório da mente (e então vejo as mulheres que tive, como Marlene, a modelo, segundo características gerais, tais como: "pele bronzeada", "cabelos negros", "boca larga e radiante"); e a outra em que, de olhos fechados, instantaneamente projetamos sobre o escuro interior das pálpebras a réplica objetiva e absolutamente fiel de um rosto amado, um pequeno fantasma em cores naturais (e é assim que vejo Gween, a dançarina).¹

Eu voltei lá. Voltei tantas vezes que mal posso recordar; voltava e sentava em qualquer mesa, bebendo cerveja e observando-a dançar. A cada dia ela parecia mais maravilhosa. Os cabelos loiros, como sempre, continuavam presos com firmeza. Pura malícia.

Nossas noites eram muito mais que uma apenas; e a ternura sempre acabava por esperar, sufocada pelo instinto e pelo desejo. Ela era como labareda em minha carne.

Era fácil se envolver com uma mulher assim. Suas curvas, em que sempre acabava me perdendo. Os olhos, tão maliciosos e tão inocentes, tão viciantes como uma droga e tão letais como um veneno. Os sorrisos, sempre tão deliciosos e indecifráveis. Era fascínio, era vício, era necessidade. Ela era toda uma sexualidade descuidada, uma personificação da frase "decifra-me ou devoro-te".

E, por não conseguir decifrá-la, ela acabou devorando-me.

_É perigoso o seu sorriso_

_É um sorriso assim jocoso, impreciso_

_Diria misterioso, indecifrável_

_Riso de mulher_

Eu não sou capaz de lembrar o nome do lugar. Só lembro que ela estava sentada na minha frente, na mesa de qualquer café. Os cabelos continuavam presos, e eu sentia vontade de perguntar porquê ela nunca os soltava.

Muitas coisas naquela mulher me intrigavam. Por que ela escolhera justamente esse "trabalho", se é que posso chamá-lo assim? Eu havia descoberto que ela era inteligente, muito inteligente, o que confundia ainda mais minhas teorias vãs sobre as escolhas dela. Ela era uma prostituta?

Observando-me com aqueles olhos atentos e misteriosos, ela pareceu ler todos os meus pensamentos.

- Não, eu não sou uma prostituta. – ela respondeu, erguendo uma colher transbordando o chantilly do café que ela tomava. O modo como os lábios dela entreabriram-se para receber o creme, e a seguir fechavam-se para saboreá-lo, era cheio de sensualidade. Era ela toda sensualidade...

- Não? – eu perguntei, depois algum silêncio.

- Não... – ela respondeu, tomando um gole de café amargo. – As outras meninas são, mas eu... eu não fico à mostra em um catálogo esperando me escolherem. Eu os escolho. – ela sorriu, enquanto eu escutava atentamente o que a fazia ser quem era. – Eu sou a única apenas dançarina naquele lugar. Por isso, quando eu escolho alguém, sempre acabam pagando; foram escolhidos, não é? É como se fosse uma honra. – ela comentou, achando graça naquilo. – E pagam bem.

- Eu... eu nunca mais lhe paguei. – comentei, tentando transformar a frase em um comentário displicente.

- Mas você é diferente. – ela continuou falando, como se estivéssemos conversando sobre qualquer banalidade, como o tempo ou a música que estava tocando. – É claro que eu sempre vou ao auge, senão não os escolheria. Mas você... – ela sorriu, erguendo os olhos do café e jogando todo o peso daqueles olhos sobre os meus. – Você me coloca no auge, tão facilmente como se fosse natural termos nos encontrado. – e soltou um sorriso malicioso. – Eu gosto de você.

Eu tinha vontade de dizer que já a amava, que ela já havia me conquistado com aquele charme tentador tão... tão ela.

Nós saíamos de vez em quando, íamos para hotéis, ao cinema, ao teatro, como se fôssemos um casal qualquer. Como se _realmente_ fôssemos um casal. E eu pensava que éramos.

Não sei se é caça ou caçadora 

_Se é Diana ou Afrodite ou se é Brigitte_

_Stephanie de Mônaco_

_Aqui estou inteiro ao seu dispor, princesa_

Houve uma vez em que a ternura se sobressaiu. Não me lembro quando aconteceu, que horas eram ou qual era o nome do hotel. Eu vivia tão embriagado naquela mulher que nada mais parecia importante. Se os lençóis eram brancos, vermelhos ou azuis? Não lembro. Não lembro ao menos se realmente havia lençóis.

Estava com os olhos abertos, nu, com os músculos frouxos devido ao sexo perfeito. Ouvia a respiração dela, ao meu lado; estava sentada, me observando.

- Gosto de vê-lo assim. – ela murmurou.

- Nu? – eu perguntei, divertindo-me com a situação.

- Também. – ela sorriu. – Mas gosto de vê-lo assim, descontraído, largado ao prazer dos sentidos...

Oh, céus, ela conseguia fazer aquilo comigo. Ela conseguia fazer qualquer coisa comigo; pois jamais havia sido daquele jeito, com ninguém. De todas as mulheres que eu conhecera, aquela era a única com quem me sentia impelido a ficar, e tinha o impulso de tocar. Tudo isso ia além do físico, do desejo básico e aparentemente insaciável que ela me inspirava, e que era uma fascinação constante. Nós éramos duas almas perdidas, e finalmente havíamos nos encontrado.

E, enquanto divagava sobre o que ela conseguia fazer comigo, percebi que, quase acima de tudo, ela me fazia um idiota. E, mais surpreendente ainda, eu não me importava.

Divertida consigo mesma, eu observei ela escorregar por cima de mim, e juntei energia suficiente para falar qualquer coisa.

- Acho que não consigo nem me mexer. – murmurei.

- Então não se mexa. – ela respondeu, enquanto entrelaçava as pernas nas minhas.

Não me lembro de quando ela havia me dito seu nome pela primeira vez, mas eu sabia qual era. E precisava me reprimir para não dizer o quanto eu a amava.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – murmurei, rouco, enquanto sentia-me enlouquecer entre ela.

- Não se preocupe. O destino é quem manda, Sirius. – tampouco me lembrava de ter dito a ela qual era o meu nome; mas, independente, ela sabia. – A gente segue nossos passos, faz planos e escolhas. Então, o destino entra em nossa vida, rindo, e nos faz de tolos.

- Você é muito boa, Gween. – murmurei, finalmente soltando aqueles cabelos deliciosos. Tocá-los era uma mistura de um sonho maravilhoso e de uma tentação terrível. Ela ficava ainda mais maravilhosa com os cabelos soltos, cobrindo os seios, as costas, com os ombros à mostra.

- Milhares concordam com você! – ela riu, entre os suspiros de minhas mãos se apossando do corpo dela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – murmurei, uma pontada de raiva esquecida entre o desejo.

- Mas foi o que _eu_ quis dizer. – e pressionou o seu corpo contra o meu, de modo gentil, absolutamente provocante. Era uma tortura, e foi o que eu disse a ela.

- É preciso ser cruel para ser gentil. – ela murmurou em resposta, mordiscando meu pescoço, orelha, queixo e lábios. – Simplesmente relaxe. – ela sussurrou, e senti a respiração quente em meu pescoço.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, fomos devastados por um orgasmo rápido, e então eu inverti as posições. Nenhum de nós ia conseguir pensar naquele instante, eu sabia. Estaríamos envoltos por aquelas sensações que vinham em camadas. Mesmo que soubesse, talvez até melhor do que eu, ela jamais parecia esperar por aquilo; e sua resposta era ingênua e doce, e, como sempre, terrivelmente excitante.

Poderia trazer a ela prazer sem parar, só pela delícia de vê-la absorver cada toque, cada golpe. Então, entreguei-me ao desejo, explorando aquele corpo maravilhoso, tragando as respirações dela, que saíam ofegantes entre meus lábios.

- Nesta noite eu sou tudo o que existe. – murmurei, sentindo-a morder minha garganta enquanto procurava por sua boca, e os olhos dela eram como dois sóis ferozes.

- Você é. – ela sorriu, arqueando-se para mim, quando mergulhei dentro dela.

Ainda tremendo, nos juntamos perfeitamente, enquanto éramos levados simultaneamente ao delírio.

Invento rimas assim pra você e um outro vem em cima E você nem pra me escutar; pois acabou, não vou rimar Agora vai, como sair, que eu já não quero nem saber Se vai caber ou vão me censurar... Será? 

Eu nunca esqueceria aquela noite. E nunca deixaria de amá-la. E, oh, céus, como amava. Ela me enlouquecia completamente, até eu mesmo ser apenas uma parte dela.

Por isso, como todos os dias, fui à procura dela. Entrei no _Doce Pecado_, sentei-me à mesma mesa, olhei para o mesmo lugar. Ela não estava lá. Não dançava daquele jeito sensual, e a música não tocava exclusivamente para ela.

Perdido naquele lugar, demorou para aceitar que não iria encontrá-la naquela noite. Pedi um _scotch_ e tomei de uma vez só. Pedi mais um, e mais outro. E não fazia mais idéia de quanto tempo estava lá quando finalmente a encontrei.

Ela estava entrando no _Doce Pecado_, deslumbrante, como sempre. A não ser pela mão masculina que estava largada em sua cintura. Era amargo. Ela entrava com sua displicência charmosa, fingindo dar mole para todo mundo daquele jeito deliciosamente banal dela; enroscada em um homem qualquer.

Emborquei um último _scotch_ e passei, propositalmente esbarrando nela. Ela chegou a se virar, e segurou minha mão.

- Sirius, eu... – mas eu não ouvi. Ignorei-a, saindo dali, encharcado de _scotch_. Tanto fazia o álcool ou não... era a raiva que me atormentava.

Como ela ousava?!

Estava tão cego pelo amor e pela raiva que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era culpá-la. Não entendia; e talvez nem hoje entenda. Caminhei sem rumo por aquelas ruas, esperando descarregar a raiva e a frustração em outra mulher.

Pus qualquer uma numa cama. A raiva podia ter aliviado, mas a frustração não. Nenhuma outra me atraía.

E, no fim da noite, ainda estava encharcado de bebida, a outra ainda estava deitada em minha cama, e eu continuava amando Gween.

E pra você eu deixo apenas o meu olhar 43 

_Aquele assim meio de lado, já saindo, indo embora_

_Louco por você_

Não sei com que coragem voltei lá. O orgulho e a dignidade ainda estavam no chão, pisoteados pela única mulher da minha vida. Havia cansado de esperar, de tentar juntar os cacos que restaram, de ansiar por ela. E então abri a porta, e desta vez encontrei-a no mesmo lugar, dançando. E ainda era completamente louco por ela.

Meneei a cabeça e ela entendeu na hora, finalizando a dança e descendo do palco.

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar. – ela falou, quando parou na minha frente.

- Vamos ali para rua. Está frio, você quer...

- Não. – ela me interrompeu, como sempre parecendo ler cada pensamento meu. – Eu tenho um _trench coat_ aqui.

Desapareceu, voltando alguns minutos depois com um amontoado preto nas mãos. Saímos para a rua, e ela vestiu o casaco. Era longo e preto, para combinar com as sandálias de salto alto.

Eu demorei para falar, as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando sem perceber por onde. Queria segurar a mão dela, mas estava tentando impedir-me de fazer isso.

- Gween, eu... – e comecei a falar.

- Não, Sirius. – ela parou de andar, voltando-se para mim. – Eu gosto de você, eu realmente gosto. Mas esse é o meu trabalho, e você tem que entender.

- Não, Gween. Essa é a sua escolha. – murmurei, em fogo; tanto pela raiva quanto pelo desejo. – Eu amo você. Podemos morar juntos, você não precisa mais fazer isso...

- Eles me perseguiriam. – ela respondeu, um sorriso falso no rosto. É claro que não chorou, não era de seu feitio demonstrar fraquezas; e, talvez, mesmo que fosse, ela não choraria: seu orgulho era ainda maior. – E, depois, eu preciso do dinheiro. Mais até que isso, preciso da minha própria independência; e essa é a única maneira de consegui-la.

- Isso é cruel, Gween. – eu respondi. – E nunca será gentil.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, e segurou a minha mão.

- Você pode continuar. Não posso ser apenas de você, mas posso ser também. – ela tentou sorrir, mas não me mirou nos olhos.

- Gween... – obriguei-a a erguer a cabeça, a olhar-me nos olhos. A malícia era sempre reconhecível, mas não conseguia enxergar aquele brilho vívido e delicioso. Puxei-a, estreitando-a em meus braços, deixando meus lábios vagarem do pescoço até os lábios dela. Ela suspirou antes que eu pudesse alcança-los, mas, quando consegui, senti aquele gosto. Era um gosto amargo, tentando ser encoberto por algo doce demais; tinha gosto de despedida. Demorei o máximo que consegui. A volúpia e a sofreguidão, entre nós, eram os ingredientes básicos; assim como a pressa pelo desejo insaciável. Mas, desta vez, o beijo foi devagar, lento, como que para saborear e memorizar cada milímetro. Oh, céus, ela sempre seria deliciosa, sempre seria maravilhosa e eu sempre continuaria a amá-la. Mas, infelizmente, ela nunca poderia ser minha. – Eu amo você.

- Eu... – ela murmurou, mas a voz enfraqueceu. Roçou os lábios nos meus, e continuou. – Eu também amo você, mesmo que não possa. – ela fechou os olhos, desvencilhando-se de mim e apertando minhas mãos. – Amo. Mas, agora, tenho de voltar ao trabalho. – e quando as pequenas gostas de chuva começaram a cair, ela virou-se, e foi correndo para o cabaret, sem virar para trás.

E eu? Sempre sentiria o seu gosto, sempre lembraria seu cheiro; sempre seria louco por ela. E enquanto observa-a partir, os quadris ainda naquela maravilhosa cadência sensual, só conseguia enxergar aqueles olhos; olhos tão viciantes como uma droga e tão letais como um veneno. Olhos incandescentes.


End file.
